Cancanez, il en restera toujours quelque chose
by Sempre libera
Summary: Les ragots tournent à Poudlard: plongez brièvement dans un univers estudiantin très fermé, avec des élèves plus complices qu'il n'y paraît... Ecrit dans le cadre de l'échange organisé par la communauté pompom.power.
1. Que de ragots!

Ceci est une mini-fic écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de la communauté pompom.power, d'après le prompt 119 :

_Les ragots tournent dans la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson et ses crises d'hystérie, Mandy Brocklehurst que l'on voit disparaître le soir, Astoria Greengrass et Romilda Vane qui se crient mutuellement dessus, Fred Weasley amoureux, Padma et Parvati Patil brouillées, Roger Davies qui rougit devant une de ses poursuiveuses, mais que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ?_

Genre : Humour, romance

Rating : G

Quelques personnages maltraités pour les besoins de cette histoire :Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bulstrode, Roger Davies, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Astoria Greengrass, Su Li, Neville Londubat, Ernie MacMillan, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Adrian Pucey, Zacharias Smith, Romilda Vane, Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabini…

Mille remerciements à la merveilleuse taraxacum.officinalis pour son beta rigoureux !

* * *

Prologue- Que de chocs !

Severus Snape sortit du bureau du directeur avec une épouvantable migraine et de sombres pressentiments. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Rien n'était sacré pour Albus.

Quoi, Severus se remettait à peine du décès l'été dernier du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans des circonstances suspectes (se résumant à la veine insolente d'une poignée d'adolescents ) et se rétablissait à peine de l'injection massive de venin qu'il avait reçue des crocs de Nagini lorsqu'il avait tenté de secourir Potter et sa bande de têtes brûlées (Severus l'admettait piteusement, il n'apprenait jamais). Enfin et surtout, il était encore en état de choc depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste, avait appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mangeait désormais les pissenlits par la racine, et qu'accessoirement il avait une dette de vie envers Londubat.

Il s'était évanoui…euh, avait perdu connaissance sous le coup.

Qui eût cru qu'un simple Stupéfix de Londubat surprendrait tant Nagini, peu habituée à de telles audaces, que la pauvre bête en ferait une crise cardiaque et mourrait sous le choc ?

Comme quoi, la domestication des reptiles n'avait pas que de bons côtés. On s'habituait à sa vie douillette de boa constrictor/ doudou particulier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ça pour tomber raide mort à un éclair lumineux inoffensif sorti de la baguette de Londubat. Triste fin, vraiment. Et que de regrets…Si Severus avait su qu'il en fallait si peu pour se débarrasser de Nagini, il aurait lui-même réglé le problème depuis longtemps en écrasant la vipère d'un bon coup de talon. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, sans Londubat, on n'aurait pas pu extirper de la bête refroidie le venin encore chaud contenant l'antidote au poison infectant Severus.

Durant ce premier festin de rentrée sans Voldemort, les rumeurs étaient allées bon train sur les héros estivaux.

Maintenant que Potter s'affichait avec Lovegood, elle aussi héroïne de la saga de l'été (sans lui dénier le rôle crucial qu'elle avait eu dans l'élimination du Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus comprenait le silence des autres sur Ce Qui S'était Passé Cette nuit Là. Lui-même eût été bien en peine d'expliquer à quel point Miss Lovegood avait fait preuve d'un remarquable esprit de ressource lorsque, désarmée, elle avait jeté une de ses boucles d'oreille sur le nez…les narines…enfin, ce qui en tenait lieu…, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le choc d'avoir reçu un radis sur le pif (ce qui faisait tout de même beaucoup de chocs pour la même nuit, notait Severus) avait temporairement distrait son attention de Potter, qui n'attendait pas d'autre encouragement, ( cette version de la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui ne rentrerait pas dans les annales.), bref, maintenant que le Survivant était casé, et heureusement, avec Lovegood, les groupies s'étaient rabattues sur Londubat, connu comme le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Tué-le-Serpent-de-Vous-Savez-Qui ( nul ne savait ce que Severus lui devait, ce dont il se réjouissait) et qui était toujours célibataire. Ginny Weasley lui faisait des sourires appuyés, Romilda Vane l'avait inclus dans la liste officielle des 10 Garçons à Suivre de Poudlard…

Non que Severus écoutât les rumeurs. Il était confiant : toutes ces billevesées prendraient fin sous peu, préparation anticipée des ASPIC oblige.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'en mêlât.

« Severus, vous savez ce que la disparition de Voldemort signifie pour Poudlard ? s'exclama-t-il avec une jovialité qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— …

— Pour la première fois depuis des années, aucune menace latente ne plane sur nos étudiants !

— C'est une bonne chose? »

Le sarcasme de Severus échappa au directeur :

« Nos étudiants peuvent enfin profiter de leur jeunesse. »

Et Albus fit cette perturbante prédiction :

« L'amour fleurira, les langues se délieront et les maisons s'uniront ! »

* * *

Partie 1 -Elles courent, les rumeurs

« Vaisey ! Hé ! Je t'appelle ! »

Furieuse, Millicent tapa du pied et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, entre Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Ils ne relevèrent pas son manque de manières lorsque, négligeant les formalités, elle planta une fourchette rageuse dans ses œufs brouillés.

Les chuchotements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Rien que de très banal, Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard sans commérages. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, Millicent avait l'impression que ces potins prenaient de l'ampleur et qu'on commençait vraiment à raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

A commencer par le fait que si elle avait tant changé durant l'été et ne ressemblait plus à une armoire à glace, c'était grâce à un Esthéticomage. Plusieurs filles (dont des Gryffondors) avaient même osé lui demander l'adresse du praticien.

_« L'opération a dû lui coûter un paquet de Gallions._

—_Tu crois ?_

—_Ben oui, c'est de la magie instable. Pour se débarrasser de la moitié de sa masse corporelle… »_

Millicent serra brièvement les poings et entreprit de rattacher ses cheveux châtains. La petite Astoria Greengrass qui, de la table des Poufsouffles, fixait les Serpentards, détourna prestement son regard, horrifiée par les torsions inhumaines que Millicent infligeait à sa chevelure.

_Un esthéticomage ! Le culot !_

_Et Higgs qui a osé m'inviter à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-lard ! Pour mieux se moquer de moi, je parie. Son œil au beurre noir lui apprendra à ne pas chercher Millicent Bulstrode. _

_Quant à Vaisey, il ne paie rien pour attendre. Il verra ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi._

Assis à côté de Cornelius Warrington, qui se mirait dans son verre vide de jus de citrouille, Adrian Pucey adressa un clin d'œil à la revêche Serpentarde. Millicent ignora les yeux verts pétillant dans sa direction. Les deux septième année, bourreaux des cœurs officiels de Serpentard, étaient les seuls, avec les laconiques Nott et Zabini, qui toléraient sa compagnie (et vice-versa, ce qui, dans le cas de Millicent, avait son importance. Demandez à Terrence Higgs).

Quant à la seule amie que Millicent comptait parmi les vert et argent, la seule qui la défendait contre les sophistiquées Tracey Davis et Daphne Greengrass à l'époque où Millicent était encore bâtie comme un troll, elle faisait présentement face à Draco Malfoy et tournait sa cuiller dans un bol en porcelaine, l'air maussade.

« Le sucre, Pansy, » ordonna Draco sans quitter des yeux l'article du _Prophet_ qu'il était en train de lire.

La cuiller s'immobilisa un moment, puis reprit ses tours.

« Le sucre, Pans », s'impatienta Draco.

Millicent observa la scène, étonnée. Pansy avait toujours manifesté une faiblesse incompréhensible pour l'arrogant blond platine. Lui eût-il demandé de se transformer en paillasson, elle se serait exécutée sur-le-champ.

« Pans ! J'attends ! »

_Chtong !_

La cuiller fonça en piqué sur le front de Draco, y rebondit et atterrit dans la tasse de thé de Blaise Zabini qui, stoïquement, la repêcha et la mit de côté.

Le silence se fit à la table des Serpentards. La main de Pansy demeurait figée en l'air.

Les yeux très noirs, elle cria, vibrante d'indignation :

« Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison ! »

Et devant la grande salle muette, Pansy sortit avec la force d'une bourrasque.

Millicent sourit. Pansy s'affirmait. La cuiller était un bon début, même si Millicent y préférait l'efficacité d'un uppercut…

« Tout va bien. Elle pleure probablement dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est. Elle va s'excuser, » dit Draco à voix haute, à l'attention des autres tables.

…avec un peu de chance, ce serait peut-être pour la prochaine fois.

_« Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Parkinson ?_

—_Malfoy a eu de la chance. Elle aurait pu ne pas manger de porridge._

—_Et… ?_

—_Imagine qu'elle ait été en train de tartiner un toast à la confiture d'oranges. Quel couvert aurait-elle lancé à la tête de Malfoy ?_

—_Oh…_

—_DEGAGEZ DE MON CHEMIN !_

—_Malfoy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus ?_

—_J'en suis convaincu. »_

* * *

_Dans un couloir…_

« C'est honteux ! Tricheuse ! »

Le long nez de Romilda Vane se retroussa supérieurement.

« Tu te fais des idées, Astoria. Tu ne peux pas supporter ma popularité. En revanche, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu peux oublier… »

_Cric !_

_Clac !_

« Elles se battent à la moldue ?

— Une Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle ?

— C'est la petite sœur de Daphne Greengrass !

— Des quatrième année ? Si jeunes et déjà si violentes…

— Mais séparez-les ! »

« _Elles ont été convoquées par MacGonagall, mais elles refusent de donner le motif de leur querelle._

— _Un poignet cassé, une cheville tordue… c'est plus qu'une simple querelle !_

— _Elles ne sont pas membres d'un club de fans de Quidditch ?_

— _Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à Sally-Ann Perks, elle en fait partie. » _

* * *

_A la bibliothèque…_

_« _Psst ! Padma, tu sais où est Parvati ?

—Non, Ginny.

—Tu es sûre ?

—Oui, Ginny.

—Oh, d'accord. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas vu Neville ?

—Non, Ginny.

-Bon, ben… à plus ! »

« Padma ?

— Oui, Anthony ?

—Tu as déjà rédigé ton essai sur les _Propriétés de la Mandragore dans le cadre d'une Potion calmante _?

— Tu m'as posé la question hier, Anthony.

—Je sais. C'est Terry qui m'a chargé de te demander…

—De…de me demander… ?

—S'il avait ses chances…

— Continue…

— Avec ta sœur.

— Tu lui diras que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et que, si elle l'intéresse tant que ça, il n'a qu'à lui demander lui-même, comme un homme, et sans passer par des intermédiaires !

—Je le lui dirais, ne t'énerve pas.

—Je suis calme.

—Mais tu connais bien ta sœur, tu devrais savoir si…

—En ce moment, ma sœur et moi, nous ne nous parlons pas.

—Ah. Je vais…rejoindre Terry.

—Vas-y. »

« Padma, tu as vu Parvati ?

—Non, Lavande.

—Tu as une idée de l'endroit où…

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et évite de me le demander à l'avenir. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne parle plus à cette peste qui est ma sœur !

—Tu plaisantes ?

—J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Non ... »

_« Tu as entendu…les sœurs Patil sont brouillées !_

—_Elles ne veulent rien avoir en commun !_

—_Padma s'est coupé les cheveux…Avant ils lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et maintenant ils s'arrêtent aux épaules !_

—_Parvati l'ignore dans les couloirs !_

—_Elles ne se parlent même plus !_

—_Qu'est-ce qui les a divisées ainsi ? »_

* * *

_Dans une salle abandonnée du premier étage…_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ta proposition, Bulstrode ?

— Parce que, Brown, je t'offre une opportunité en or. Actuellement, le moindre vermisseau ose répandre des rumeurs insensées, chacun s'en mêle, résultat : on ne saura jamais le fin mot de l'intrigue ! Tu es la première commère de Poudlard : avec ma logistique et ton flair, nous allons former le Club des ragots officiels.

—Nous redonnerons leurs lettres de noblesse aux commérages ! » s'exclama Lavande.

C'est ainsi que furent jetées les premières bases du Club des ragots officiels de Poudlard, surnommé plus tard par ses détracteurs « Club des cancaneurs ».

Le soir même de ce début d'alliance entre une Gryffondor et une Serpentarde, Albus Dumbledore sourit tout au long du dîner et babilla tout aussi péniblement (pour Severus Rogue) sur les joies des relations entre les maisons.

D'ailleurs, il admettait qu'un Club officiel ne serait pas de trop pour démêler le vrai du faux dans tous ces ragots. On avait beau être d'ores et déjà remarquablement informé, on ne se lassait jamais de potins frais !

* * *

Partie 2-Recrutement et concurrence

« Brown, c'est _ça _que tu m'as amené ? »

Millicent contempla, incrédule, la fine équipe que sa nouvelle équipière avait assemblée. Une équipe qui semblait fort peu heureuse d'être là et la considérait avec une méfiance non déguisée. Un garçon impertinent- Finnigan, si la mémoire de Millicent ne lui jouait pas de tours- se braqua instantanément :

« Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour nous faire mépriser par une Serpentarde désœuvrée. Dean, Neville, on s'en va. On trouvera un autre moyen de régler le problème de Parvati. »

Millicent garda le silence- qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Lavande de ramener Londubat pour des missions aussi délicates ! Le Gryffondor avait beau être auréolé du titre d'héros de guerre pour avoir dézingué l'orvet privé de feu Vous-Savez-Qui, Millicent avait un mauvais pressentiment. La semaine de la rentrée, Londubat avait trouvé le moyen de renverser la moitié d'un chaudron contenant une potion hautement inflammable sur lui-même et sa partenaire Serdaigle, les envoyant tous deux à l'infirmerie. Un Severus Snape en petite forme retira 180 points aux rouge et or, un Albus Dumbledore désinvolte leur en réaccorda 150 sous le fallacieux prétexte que Londubat avait plaqué sa partenaire au sol pour la protéger et recevoir le plus gros de la potion. Potion qu'il avait lui-même répandue, mais l'héroïsme du geste occulta ce fait aux yeux de la population féminine et romantique de Poudlard.

Cet échantillon de la population n'incluant pas, vous vous en serez doutés, Millicent.

Elle était donc prête à laisser filer ces Gryffondors aux gros sabots (à part, peut-être, celui dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, qui ne disait jamais rien et qui, à l'instar de l'homme invisible des Serpentard, Theodore Nott, devait en savoir trop pour son bien). Mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre la porte et les Gryffondors offensés.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez certainement à quelle sauce elle veut vous manger. Mais n'en prenez pas ombrage : elle terrorise tout le monde sans discrimination. Vous n'êtes pas une cible particulière », badina un garçon à la cravate vert et argent, l'air franc et ouvert.

Un peu méfiants, Neville, Dean et Seamus revinrent néanmoins sur leurs pas.

« Je me présente : Adrian Pucey, 7ème année.

—Seamus Finnigan.

—Neville Londubat.

—Dean Thomas.

—Theodore Nott ».

Les Gryffondors sursautèrent en entendant cette voix désincarnée. Après avoir cligné des yeux, ils s'aperçurent que Nott occupait un coin peu éclairé de la pièce. Qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué sa présence auparavant les perturba et réjouit Millicent. Avoir Nott dans son équipe constituait un plus indéniable.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi nous vous avons convoqués, commença Lavande. Certains d'entre vous ont sans doute remarqué la prolifération de fanclubs excessifs… »

Seamus donna un coup de coude à Neville, qui rentra les épaules et fixa le sol. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé une ribambelle de petits cœurs chantant son nom sur son lit, le malheureux ne se sentait même plus en sécurité dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre.

« …et surtout, de rumeurs sans fondements.

—Comme quoi ? » demanda innocemment Seamus.

Millicent ne put se retenir :

«Comme le fait que j'ai fait appel aux services d'un Esthéticomage au cours de l'été ! »

La majorité des personnes présentes, qui avaient fermement cru que c'était le cas, se sentirent dûment rabrouées pour leur crédulité. Lavande se promit de demander plus tard à Millicent sa recette pour brûler naturellement autant de calories.

« Je propose donc la constitution d'une association. Le Club des ragots officiels de Poudlard, reprit Lavande, ignorant les moues des garçons. Notre club se chargera de démêler le vrai du faux parmi tous ces fatras d'idioties que l'on entend dans les couloirs.

—Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est aider Parvati », précisa Dean.

« Ce club vous en donnera les moyens. Avec des correspondants dans les plus grandes maisons de Poudlard, il sera facile de connaître les sources d'une rumeur…et d'en vérifier la fiabilité », décréta Millicent. « Theodore est un puits sans fond d'information sur les élèves de Poudlard.

—Dean est très observateur », ajouta Lavande. « Seamus connaît pas mal de monde chez les Poufsouffle, Neville également.

—Je n'ai pas pris la décision de rejoindre le club pour l'instant ! » s'écria Neville, alarmé.

Lavande eut un geste aérien de la main :

« Bien sûr, Neville. »

Elle lança un regard de défi à Millicent, ayant prouvé l'efficacité de son « équipe ».

« Tu pourrais nous assurer les services de ce gamin qui dort avec son appareil photo ?

—Colin ! Quelle bonne idée ! » approuva Lavande. « Mais au fait, tu n'as pas dit à quoi _il _servirait. »

« Il » haussa les épaules.

Millicent fit de même en considérant Adrian avec un brin de perplexité :

« Il était volontaire.

—Tu comptes recruter des Serdaigles ? » interrogea Seamus.

Lavande et Millicent échangèrent un regard empli de commisération. Les Serdaigles étaient de brillants esprits, sans aucune prédisposition aux ragots (à moins que ces derniers ne concernent les sujets pressentis pour tomber aux prochains ASPIC). Si Vicky Frobisher ne l'avait pas rapporté à Lavande, cette dernière n'aurait jamais cru à un tel manque d'imagination de la part des cerveaux de Poudlard. Mais jugez plutôt :

_«Vous pensez à une variante d'un sort de pigmentation ? Mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Roger ?_

—_Je vous le dis, cette affaire sent le coup fourré et les jumeaux Weasley._

—_Bradley, Kenneth : procédons de manière rationnelle ; on peut d'ores et déjà éliminer la théorie de Rainbowitch, il ne passe qu'à une seule couleur._

—_Rouge profond », précisa Bradley, le poursuiveur._

_« Ecarlate », re-précisa doctement Kenneth, batteur et pinailleur redoutable _

_« D'autres symptômes ? » récapitula Bert, qui se destinait à une brillante carrière de Médicomage. _

_« Il lui arrive de s'interrompre au beau milieu d'une phrase, puis de se mettre à bégayer », avoua tristement Bradley._

_Il y eut un silence horrifié. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle, brillant et beau garçon, l'idole et la mascotte de ses pairs, ne mériterait plus son surnom de « Langue de velours », gagné à plus d'un titre ?_

_« Cela lui arrive fréquemment ? » s'inquiéta Bert._

_Bradley se concentra un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira. _

_« Surtout quand Li est là ! »_

_Il y eut un bref moment de soulagement collectif. Chacun connaissait l'effrayante Su Li, poursuiveuse vedette de l'équipe et accessoirement Préfète-en-chef. Si l'on surnommait Roger « Langue de velours », la langue vipérine de Li était autrement connue. Rien d'étonnant à ce que, de temps à autre, leur bien-aimé capitaine se soit laissé déstabiliser par les critiques virulentes de cette joueuse hors pair, perfectionniste pour elle et pour les autres, et qui ne faisait pas mystère de son envie de voir les Serdaigles remporter la coupe avant de quitter Poudlard. Malheureusement, avec des Gryffondors qui avaient la pêche, des Serpentards plus baraqués que jamais grâce aux exercices de musculation imposés par Vaisey en digne successeur de Flint et des Poufsouffles particulièrement revanchards (la présence d'un certain Zacharias Smith dans leurs rangs y était-elle pour quelque chose ?), les policés Serdaigles étaient relativement assurés de finir à nouveau en queue de peloton._

_« Elle a mis en pièce sa dernière tactique », souffla Kenneth._

_Un silence religieux s'établit de nouveau. La diatribe de Li avait marqué les esprits. Même Marcus Belby, le second batteur et le plus costaud de l'équipe, s'était senti mal alors que Li critiquait sa défense mollassonne. Morag MacDougal, gardienne au cœur mieux accroché, était actuellement en train de lui tapoter dans le dos et d'épuiser sa propre réserve de mouchoirs brodés, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Quant à l'attrapeuse, Cho Chang, elle était déjà partie avec son petit ami du moment, Michael Corner._

_« Qu'elle l'ait secoué, d'accord », admit Bert. « Mais comment expliquer ses rougeurs ? »_

_Le malaise s'installa à nouveau. Les Serdaigles n'aimaient pas les questions sans réponses. _

_Vicky Frobisher, quant à elle, se félicita de son emplette. Les oreilles commercialisées par les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait leur preuve. Elle ne repartirait pas avec des infos confidentielles sur la stratégie de Davies, mais elle saurait tirer parti, elle, des rougeurs intempestives du beau capitaine. _

_« _Nous nous passerons des Serdaigles, dit Lavande. Mais j'ai en tête quelques Poufsouffles qui pourraient faire l'affaire. »

La réaction des Poufsouffles en question ne fut cependant pas aussi enthousiaste que prévu.

Sollicités, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbot se montrèrent curieusement réticents à les rejoindre. Lavande énuméra en vain les arguments qui devaient motiver leurs interlocuteurs à se mêler aux pourfendeurs de rumeurs infondées.

« Ce ne sera pas possible, je le crains, trancha Ernie. Mais nous apprécions le fait que vous ayez envisagé de faire appel à nos lumières.

—Oh, arrête ton char, Bernie », grommela Seamus.

Millicent ne comprenait pas la résistance des Poufsouffles et le fit savoir :

«Vous vous plaignez continuellement d'être les oubliés…

—…_les petits, les obscurs, les sans-grades… », _glissa Adrian, qui avait des lettres.

« …mais quand nous vous offrons de vous associer à nous, vous refusez !

—Que croyez-vous nous offrir de si important ? » lança une voix moqueuse.

Son propriétaire venait de pénétrer la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

« Oui », répéta Zacharias Smith, triomphant, « quel besoin pour nous de rejoindre le Club des ragots officiels de Poudlard quand nous avons à disposition un club tricentenaire, par et pour les Poufsouffles, qui remplit les mêmes fonctions ?

—J'ignorais que nous avions de la concurrence », déclara Lavande, affichant ouvertement son scepticisme.

« Parce que ce club est demeuré dans l'ombre, connu de nous seuls Poufsouffles, jusqu'à ce que son directeur actuel ne décide de vendre la mèche », expliqua Hannah, fronçant les sourcils.

Zacharias balaya l'objection d'un revers de main :

« Il est temps que Poudlard comprenne qu'il faut dorénavant compter avec les Poufsouffles, qui disposent du meilleur réseau d'informateurs de l'école !

—Les Poufsouffles n'ont jamais colporté le moindre ragot vérifié ! C'est ridicule ! Votre réseau ne peut pas être meilleur que le mien !

—Oh, tu fais allusion à Patricia Stimpson, Vicky Frobisher et Parvati Patil, qui te répètent des informations glanées auprès de sources aussi fiables qu'un Scroutt à pétard domestique ? »

Lavande s'empourpra :

« Mes infos sont fiables !

—Des clous !

—En tant que vice-président et membre actif du Club des Blaireaux futés…

—Des _quoi _? » s'esclaffa Seamus.

Hannah se porta au secours d'Ernie :

« Le club se nomme ainsi depuis trois cent ans et ce nom nous va comme un gant !

—Les Blaireaux futés : pour savoir où vous en êtes dans le labyrinthe des cœurs de Poudlard ! » chanta fièrement Ernie.

Zacharias grinça des dents :

« Ernie, ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons.

—Et le cas Li versus Davies, alors ?

—Ernie !

— Divulgue-leur nos investigations en cours, pendant que tu y es !

—Mince alors ! Vous le savez déjà ?

—_Ils ont une longueur d'avance sur toi, Millie._

—_Appelle-moi Millie encore une fois, Adrian, une seule, et le sourire en coin qui est ta marque de fabrique s'effacera à jamais de tes lèvres tuméfiées._

—_Tu aimes trop mon sourire pour lui faire un coup pareil._

—_A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr »._

Neville interrogea calmement Hannah :

« Nous voulons juste aider Parvati et Padma à se réconcilier. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez de leur brouille ?

—Neville…

—Non, non et non ! Ce serait trop simple ! Ce club a été créé pour que les Poufsouffles, toujours tenus à l'écart de tout, sachent ce qui se passe avant tout le monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous bénéficieriez de notre contribution. », coupa Zacharias.

« Nous en avons assez de nous faire exploiter », approuva Ernie.

« Vous avez autant intérêt que nous à ce que n'importe qui à Poudlard se sente libre de cancaner à tort et à travers », dit Millicent.

Zacharias toisa Lavande :

« C'est certain ».

Hannah parut hésiter un instant, puis elle croisa le regard de Millicent :

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais eu affaire à des Poufsouffles non coopératifs ? Je crois qu'il est temps de changer l'image que vous avez de nous. »

Elle sortit la première.

* * *

Partie 3-Donner de sa personne

« Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas décidés, » déclara Dean, approuvés par Seamus et Neville. « Ne nous comptez pas encore comme membres. »

Millicent encaissa le coup (attendu) et prit sa liste :

« Voici les premières rumeurs.

—Choisies parmi les plus persistantes », intervint Lavande.

Millicent s'éclaircit la voix :

« Cas n°1 : Roger Davies rougit devant Su Li, et se comporte en règle générale comme un parfait abruti en sa présence.

—Le capitaine des Serdaigle qui rougit devant sa poursuiveuse, voilà de quoi m'intéresser au Quidditch ! » s'exclama Lavande.

Tous les autres échangèrent des regards désolés.

« Que savons-nous de Davies ? » demanda Millicent.

« Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle, joue au poste de poursuiveur. Bon élève, adulé dans sa maison, et sa réputation de séducteur est aussi impressionnante que la tienne, Pucey », énuméra Dean.

L'intéressé eut un petit rire modeste :

« Ma réputation a été, il me faut le confesser, quelque peu surfaite.

—Adrian, tes amours n'intéressent personne ! » assena Millicent. « Bon, des infos sur Li ?

—_Neville, rappelle-moi pourquoi nous faisons ça._

—_Pour que ces Serpentards nous aident à réunir Parvati et sa sœur. »_

A la surprise générale, Theodore Nott sortit d'un ton monocorde :

« Préfète-en-chef. Ultra-perfectionniste. Passionnée de Quidditch. Poursuiveuse pour Serdaigle. Certains de ses coéquipiers, qui ont demandé à rester anonymes au moment de leurs confidences à des tierces personnes, auraient souhaité que ses nouvelles fonctions l'amènent à renoncer à sa place de poursuiveuse. Contrairement à leurs espérances, Su Li est parvenue à remplir au mieux ses fonctions sans anicroches particulières, exceptés un A en Potions et un E en Métamorphose, à la suite desquels elle aurait traité Roger Davies de « tacticien sans envergure », de « pseudo-stratège du dimanche/à la petite semaine »…

— … pseudo-stratège du dimanche/à la petite semaine ? » répéta Neville, front plissé.

« Su Li n'apprécie pas de devoir choisir entre deux insultes qu'elle juge également appropriées pour qualifier les capacités du capitaine. D'autant plus qu'elle désire gagner la coupe de Quidditch avant son départ de Poudlard et qu'elle a des réserves concernant les capacités de Roger Davies à réaliser cet objectif.

— Je la comprends, » dit rêveusement Millicent. « C'est sa dernière chance ».

« N'empêche qu'elle est drôlement revêche. Davies se serait entiché d'elle alors qu'elle passe son temps à le rabrouer ? » répliqua Seamus, incrédule.

« Comment peut-on apprécier d'être constamment humilié ? » questionna Neville.

Triturant sa cravate, Adrian lâcha :

« D'un point de vue purement empathico-théorique, je peux comprendre Davies. Rencontrer une fille qui ne le mettait pas sur un piédestal, qui ne se gênait pas pour le critiquer, ça devait le changer de ses groupies gloussantes. »

Au nom des admiratrices de séduisants joueurs de Quidditch, et d'un point de vue tout aussi empathico-machin, Lavande se sentit légèrement froissée.

Achevant de malmener sa cravate, Adrian conclut :

« Elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller, mais au moins il est sûr qu'elle est naturelle avec lui. »

Il glissa un coup d'œil à son auditoire qui manifestement, échouait à se placer sur la même longueur d'onde de point de vue empathi-vous savez quoi.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Millicent en se donnant une grande tape sur le front.

« Quoi ? » sursauta Adrian avec la mine d'un lapin effaré.

« En parlant de cuiller, j'aimerais qu'on étudie le cas de Pansy plus tard. Parce que je connais bien Pansy, et qu'elle n'est pas du tout hystérique comme le prétendent de mauvaises langues perfides, et …

— Millicent ? Terminons d'abord l'étude de la rumeur n°1, veux-tu ? » intervint fermement Lavande.

« Merci, » dit froidement Theodore. « Pour corser la situation, il semblerait que Su Li convoite de plus en plus ouvertement le poste de Roger Davies.

—Voilà les femmes ! » chuchota Dean à l'adresse de Seamus. « Tu leur donnes ton cœur, mais non, elles veulent te piquer ta place ! ».

On passa à la rumeur n°2.

« Padma et Parvati Patil sont brouillées », annonça Lavande.

« Ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est un fait ! » confirma Dean.

« Ce que nous voulons, c'est connaître le pourquoi du comment ! » réclama Seamus.

« On a supplié Parvati de parler à nouveau à Padma, mais elle se refuse à faire le premier pas, » ajouta Neville.

« Que font les Serdaigles, de leur côté ? » demanda Adrian.

« On ne sait pas », avoua Seamus, penaud.

« Vous pourriez coordonner votre action avec les amis de Padma…

—C'est vrai, ça ! » nota Dean.

Seamus protesta :

« En ce moment, les Serdaigles ne parlent que des révisions pour les Aspics blancs ! Impossible de leur faire desserrer les dents à propos d'autre chose.

—On trouvera un moyen », assura Adrian.

Neville, muet, hocha la tête.

Rouge d'excitation, Lavande leur apprit la rumeur n°3 :

« Tenez-vous bien : Fred Weasley est moins farceur que d'habitude en ce moment. Il a moins d'appétit, semble préoccupé. Son frère s'est confié à des amis. Il pense que Fred est amoureux ! »

(Les jumeaux Weasley étaient en effet revenus étudier à Poudlard après leur cinquième année. Après la guerre, leur mère estima qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun prétexte qui tienne la route pour justifier leur manque de diplôme. Les jumeaux tenaient cependant à leur boutique : un compromis avait donc été trouvé, et de manière inédite Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes aux deux frères afin qu'ils puissent étudier en alternance.)

« Mais on ne sait pas de qui », précisa Lavande.

« Et nous ignorons si ces rumeurs sont fondées, » lui rappela Millicent.

« Fred Weasley nous a semblé normal la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu », réfléchit Dean à voix haute.

« Je confirme », dit Adrian, passant machinalement la main sur ses côtes. S'il se pâmait d'amour, Fred Weasley n'en frappait pas moins ses Cognards avec une force redoutable. Le premier match Gryffondor/Serpentard de la saison avait été musclé.

« Je surveillerais cette affaire de près » décida Lavande, ce que nul ne contesta.

« Je veux qu'on se mêle du cas de Davies et Li, » décréta Millicent.

Seamus se porta volontaire. Il souhaitait suivre l'évolution des événements.

La réunion se conclut sur ces termes. Millicent résolut, une fois ses objectifs atteints, de parler à Pansy, qui semblait être un peu ailleurs ces derniers temps- sauf, bien entendu, lorsqu'elle faisait rebondir des couverts de table sur le front de son bien-aimé.

* * *

« Anthony Goldstein a été préfet avec Padma. Il saura nous aider. Peut-être pourra-t-il servir de médiateur entre Parvati et sa sœur.

—Anthony est sous constante médication. Avec le nombre de Philtres de paix que lui a prescrit Madame Pomfresh, je doute qu'il soit en mesure de nous aider.

—Qui t'a raconté ça, Neville ?

—Tout le monde le sait.

—Demandons à Terry. », suggéra Dean.

Seamus s'opposa violemment à cette idée :

« Non, Boot nous demandera quelque chose en échange ! E je présume que vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit.

—Mais puisque nous le lui accorderons dans un mois, on pourrait faire une exception, non ? Pour Parvati », dit Neville.

Dean secoua la tête :

« Je suis d'accord avec Seamus. Il y a des principes en jeu !

—Dommage qu'on ne connaisse pas vraiment de filles chez les Serdaigles », soupira Seamus. « A part Terry et Anthony, nous n'avons pas de contact avec eux.

—Sans compter que tu t'es porté volontaire pour éclaircir l'affaire Li/Davies. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » interrogea Dean.

Seamus sourit :

« Je m'intéresse à l'affaire.

—A d'autres, Seamus ! » plaisanta Dean.

L'Irlandais rendit les armes :

« Disons que j'ouvre les paris sur la défaite de Serdaigle, qui arrivera en dernière place du championnat annuel de Quidditch. Avec un capitaine amoureux et malheureux en amour, Serdaigle n'a aucune chance contre notre équipe !

—Seamus, » soupira Neville d'un ton las.

« Ce n'est pas très fair-play », déclara Dean, sévère.

Le bookmaker improvisé n'en eut cure. Ces deux-là n'en miseraient que plus gros.

* * *

« Millicent ?

—Lavande ?

—Les Blaireaux futés vont tenter de nous coiffer au poteau, non ?

—C'est aussi mon sentiment. »

* * *

Su Li patrouillait comme elle étudiait et jouait au Quidditch. Efficacement, en appliquant à la lettre la culture des résultats. Deux rondes, quatre vingt dix points enlevés de manière équitable à cinq contrevenants au règlement et deux retenues distribuées plus tard, elle osa aborder avec elle-même un sujet peu agréable.

D'ordinaire, ce n'était déjà pas très réjouissant de songer que Serdaigle avait peu de chances de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, tout ça parce que l'on s'obstinait à maintenir dans son poste cette triple buse gominée de Roger Davies.

(Bon, les cheveux noirs de Davies n'étaient pas du tout plaqués en arrière comme ceux de Draco Malfoy. Pour tout dire, sans présenter d'épis, ils semblaient constamment légèrement ébouriffés par une brise légère, mais Li ne se laissait pas impressionner par leur souplesse apparente : qui ignorait la manie des joueurs de Quidditch de passer négligemment la main dans leur chevelure afin de lui donner du volume ?).

Davies, donc, se complaisait dans des tactiques trop sages qui éliminaient d'office leur équipe face à l'impétuosité des Gryffondors et l'agressivité marquée des Serpentards.

Etrangement, alors que le sujet la faisait bouillir à ce point du récit, Li se sentait drôlement perturbée, déstabilisée même, par l'attitude de Davies à son égard. Or, c'était bien la première fois que son capitaine (pas pour longtemps, si elle avait son mot à dire) la déroutait.

Elle n'avait pas été attendrie par sa courtoisie de façade quand il la laissait exposer son point de vue au cours du debriefing de fin d'entraînement, ses yeux bleu sombre faussement attentifs. Ni quand il avait commencé à l'éviter comme Severus Snape en personne alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui pour lui donner son honnête opinion. Ni quand il avait craqué et, l'image du gentleman séducteur des Serdaigles se fissurant, avait lâché : « Non mais, oh ça va ! » suivi d'un plus éloquent « Tu pourrais t'arrêter de critiquer une minute ! ».

Mais que Davies rougisse et prononce des paroles décousues dépourvues de sens en sa présence, voilà qui était nouveau. De plus, elle se sentait surveillée lorsqu'ils volaient en formation serrée ; elle se retournait vivement, et un crac audible du côté de Davies se faisait entendre : cou tendu, yeux fixés sur des cibles improbables, le capitaine mettait un point d'honneur à feindre l'indifférence.

A quoi Davies jouait-il ?

« Pucey, cette cravate est une partie du tout que forme l'uniforme. Fais-moi le plaisir de la renouer. »

Le Serpentard s'exécuta à contrecœur, puis lui décocha un de ses sourires en coin qui fit s'accélérer son cœur de quelques battements à la minute. Comment faisait-il _ça _?

« Fred Weasley, j'espère pour toi que cette boîte rouge que tu tiens à la main ne contient aucun feu d'artifice modifié par tes soins ?

—Pas par les miens uniquement, suave Préfète-en-chef. Mon frère serait vexé que je ne le crédite pas au générique.

—Boîte confisquée. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Franchement, Weasley, tu es à Poudlard, pas dans ton magasin : concentre-toi un peu moins sur tes blagues et beaucoup plus sur tes ASPIC, cela nous fera des vacances. »

S'éloignant, elle maudit la fainéantise de son homologue, qui s'arrogeait toujours la partie Nord de Poudlard et la Tour d'astronomie. Les seuls délinquants qu'on y trouvait n'avaient d'autres desseins que se conter fleurette et se laissaient cueillir comme des champignons, anesthésiés par l'altitude et leurs sentiments.

A la réflexion, c'était une bonne chose que Callwader s'occupe de la Tour d'Astronomie.

La patrouille de Su Li, bien que touchant à sa fin, se termina de façon relativement banale pour un jeudi soir.

Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'elle dût voler au secours de Zacharias Smith, qui arborait à présent un coquard à l'œil gauche, courtoisie de son assaillant, Fred Weasley pour ne pas le nommer. Tous deux refusèrent de donner le motif de leur querelle, même si elle détermina que Smith n'avait pas porté le premier coup.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par les Poufsouffles avec admiration. C'était très habile de la part de Zacharias de capitaliser sur son impopularité afin de faire sortir de ses gonds Fred Weasley.

Un simple « Alors, Weasley, comment vont les amours ? » avait obtenu cette réponse franche et directe : un crochet du droit.

Le Club des Blaireaux Futés en avait la confirmation : Fred Weasley était amoureux.

Premier set remporté. Lavande en pleura de frustration.

Seul Justin Finch-Fletchley, membre pas mal passif du Club des blaireaux futés, fut contrarié par l'acte de son président. Quand l'heure serait venue pour lui de faire ses preuves, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à donner de sa personne pour découvrir la vérité.

C'est alors que sa première mission d'importance lui fut confiée.

* * *

Hannah n'était pas mécontente de la nouvelle notoriété des Blaireaux futés : non seulement on savait à présent que les Poufsouffles étaient au fait des derniers développements à Poudlard, mais ils pourraient à présent dénoncer publiquement les rumeurs qui ne reposaient sur rien.

Non qu'elle-même ait beaucoup souffert de ces rumeurs. Mais bon, cela lui était toujours un peu pénible d'entendre qu'elle se consumait d'un feu secret pour Neville Londubat : d'une part parce qu'ils n'étaient que bons copains, et que d'autre part…

…son petit ami secret pourrait finir par mal le prendre.

* * *

« Je peux m'asseoir ? ».

Nonobstant le fait qu'il y avait d'autres places libres, Justin avait repéré la table de Padma Patil.

Sans lever les yeux de son essai, elle opina de la tête. Justin la remercia, puis, un peu maladroitement, sortit un tome très épais sur la Métamorphose. Le livre fit un bruit sourd en heurtant la table.

« Tes révisions semblent déjà bien entamées », apprécia-t-il.

(Avec les Serdaigles, il était certain de tenir là un sujet en béton. Plus sûr que la pluie et le beau temps.)

« Dis-moi, le nombre de pages est-il proportionnel à ta culpabilité ? » demanda soudain Padma.

Justin se crispa :

« Quelle culpabilité ? ».

Padma poursuivit tranquillement :

« Celle que tu éprouves pour faire semblant de t'intéresser aux activités d'une fille que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de connaître au cours des six dernières années. »

Justin ne souffla mot.

« Comme beaucoup de monde, tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne parle plus à ma jumelle.

—Non ! » protesta Justin. « Je leur ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire privée et… »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant que sa technique d'immersion totale n'était pas entièrement au point.

Il nota le pli amer de la bouche de Padma :

« Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens :

« Dis-leur que je ne parle plus à Parvati parce que j'en avais assez de n'avoir aucun ami, et d'être pour tout le monde juste un clone moins intéressant de Parvati. Avec ces infos, ils devraient te laisser tranquille et tu ne te sentiras plus obligé de me faire la conversation ».

Penaud, Justin quitta la bibliothèque.

* * *

Au cours du dîner, à la table des professeurs, on parlait avec animation.

« Vous avez entendu la dernière ? » disait Madame Pomfresh au Professeur Flitwick. « Fred Weasley est amoureux !

—Padma Patil ne supportait plus de n'être qu'un double de sa sœur aux yeux des autres élèves », expliquait le Professeur Chourave à ses voisins.

« Le rapprochement des maisons, cette lubie qui est la vôtre, n'est pas prêt d'être réalisé.

— Severus, voyons, vous ne réalisez pas qu'il a déjà commencé ? Peut-être même plus tôt que nous l'imaginons.

— Albus, soyez plus terre-à-terre. A ce propos, je dois vous avertir que mon armoire à ingrédients a encore été visitée par des intrus cette semaine. Dites à Potter et compagnie de se tenir à l'écart de mon laboratoire, ou il lui faudra éviter de boire pendant quelques semaines. Quelques gouttes d'amandes amères dans un verre d'eau sont si vite glissées par maladresse… ».

* * *

« Maintenant, la cause de la brouille de Parvati et de Padma est élucidée. », commença Dean. « Et pas par vous.

—Nous allons donc quitter ce club », acheva Neville.

Millicent soupira. Ses objectifs étaient loin d'être atteints, elle n'avait pas compté avec la concurrence des Blaireaux, et ses informateurs se désistaient.

« Les garçons, s'il-vous-plaît ! » supplia Lavande. « Les circonstances ont changé. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cet horrible Smith gagner ! Ecoutez au moins les dernières rumeurs ! ».

Avec un grognement, Dean et Neville se rassirent.

« Astoria Greengrass…

—La petite sœur de Daphné », précisa Nott, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Lavande qui n'appréciait pas d'être interrompue.

« Astoria, qui a été répartie à Poufsouffle, je le dis pour la petite histoire…

—Ce que Daphné n'a toujours pas digéré » glissa Theodore.

« Astoria se chamaille constamment avec Romilda Vane, une de nos Gryffondors, pas très appréciée.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre ? »

« Toutes deux appartiennent au Club de fans de Quidditch », dit Rose Zeller. Elle rosit légèrement : « J'en suis également membre.

-Quel est le but de ce club ? » demanda Hannah.

Rose vira au cramoisi :

« Nous soutenons les joueurs de Quidditch. Surtout les plus talentueux et les plus…

—Photogéniques ? » suggéra Zacharias. « Eleanor Branstone m'a appris que vous aviez passé un contrat avec Colin Creevey. »

Rose opina du bonnet avec enthousiasme :

« Il nous donne des clichés inédits de nos joueurs favoris ! Notre salle est décorée de posters grandeur nature…

—Sais-tu pourquoi Romilda et Astoria se disputent ? » questionna Ernie.

« Non…mais on dit qu'elles se sont mis en tête d'aborder leur joueur favori…et apparemment, il s'agit du même. Mais j'ignore lequel. Romilda et Astoria sont très secrètes. »

« Qui veut élucider cette situation ? Il faudrait pouvoir parler à un membre de ce club de fans autoproclamés de Quidditch, ou plutôt de joueurs. », dit Millicent.

Adrian eut un large sourire :

« C'est du tout cuit pour moi. Je saurai tirer la vérité d'une de ces filles. »

Millicent leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota à Lavande :

« Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Je ne vois pas ce que ces malheureuses lui trouvent pour se laisser enjôler comme ça ».

Lavande, elle, voyait très bien.

« J'espère que de l'autre côté, ces stupides Blaireaux ne nous ont pas coupé l'herbe sous le pied », soupira-t-elle.

« J'arrive à point pour vous proposer mes services. »

L'onctueux Blaise Zabini sourit d'un air débonnaire :

« Je suis prêt à espionner l'autre camp pour vous…et sans aucune contrepartie », dit-il, prévenant la question instinctive naissant sur les lèvres de Millicent.

* * *

Partie 4- Une question de technique

« Dernière rumeur à étudier : méfions-nous de ces Serdaigles trop tranquilles », dit Lavande.

« Ses camarades se sont aperçus que Mandy Brocklehurst disparaît tous les soirs. Ils se posent des questions…

—Et si elle était possédée ?

—Seamus ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Dean et Neville.

Seamus adressa un coup d'œil appuyé à Dean :

« Une personne que nous connaissons bien a été possédée par Vous-Savez-Qui autrefois.

—C'est absurde », grinça Millicent, exaspérée.

Seamus, toute à sa théorie, n'en tint pas compte :

« Quels sont les symptômes d'une possession ?

—Tu dérailles, Seamus », dit Neville.

Néanmoins, tous se tournèrent machinalement vers Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Tous les hommes qui ont épousé ma mère étaient techniquement sains d'esprit ! » protesta le premier.

« Il est certaines choses qu'il est bon d'ignorer », renchérit le second.

« L'idée même est complètement absurde », répéta Millicent. « Il suffit de la prendre en filature un soir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

* * *

« Non, non et non ! J'en ai assez fait comme ça ! » répondit Justin à Zacharias.

Prendre une Serdaigle en filature, et puis quoi encore ! Il n'était pas détective privé !

Mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête que Zacharias.

* * *

« Allez, Zabini, on ne me la fait pas ! Quelle est ta motivation ?

—Je l'ai déjà dit, Pucey. Je m'ennuyais, et votre club était l'opportunité de remédier à cet inconvénient.

—A d'autres !

—Je pourrais te demander quelles sont tes motivations.

—On essaie de renverser les rôles ?

—Je note que tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Quant à Millicent, tu veux me faire croire que sauver les malheureux calomniés de la fureur des ragots suffit à la rendre heureuse ?

—C'est la version officielle.

—Je suis Blaise Zabini. Je me contente de la version officieuse.

—Millicent veut se venger de Vaisey. C'est du moins ce que j'en ai déduit.

—Intéressant. Et ton rôle dans tout ça ?

—Je m'amuse. Comme toi, je m'ennuyais. Maintenant, excuse-moi, voilà ma cible.

—Astoria ?? ».

Adrian était parti d'une idée très simple : quitte à user de son charme pour soutirer des informations, autant les tenir d'une source très bien informée sur la nature de la querelle qui l'opposait à Romilda Vane, plutôt que d'obtenir des renseignements de seconde main.

Trois quart d'heure et une Astoria minaudante plus tard, Adrian savait tout.

« Quelle technique », admira Blaise qui avait suivi l'emploi de la lourde artillerie (sourires en coin, compliments subtils, mèches châtain retombant sur le front, yeux pétillants) sur l'innocente Astoria.

« Non mais, tu te rends compte de la naïveté de ces jeunettes ! » articula Adrian, hilare, entre deux éclats de rire. « Romilda et elle se sont crêpé le chignon afin de savoir…qui allait conquérir le cœur de Malfoy !

—Tss. Quel manque de goût. Triste génération », ricana Blaise.

« Elles ne manquent pas _entièrement _de goût, » tempéra Adrian. « Après tout, leur fanclub m'a classé à la 8ème place des joueurs de Quidditch les plus séduisants.

—Je t'ai observé avec Astoria. Malgré tes démentis, tu ne peux pas nier la rumeur : tu es bel et bien un séducteur impénitent. »

Adrian fronça les sourcils :

« Ce n'est pas le cas, et je te prierai à l'avenir, Zabini, de ne pas apporter de l'eau au moulin des vils canaris qui fabriquent ces mensonges.

—Ne te vexe pas, mais après ta prestation avec Astoria, on voit que tu maîtrises la technique. Fidèle à ta réputation, en somme.

—Mais tu vas arrêter de me jeter ma réputation à la figure ! Je ne suis pas celui qu'on croit !

—Ben voyons…Tu n'es pas un séducteur-né, qui conquiert des cœurs à la pelle dans toutes les maisons ?

—Ma technique, comme tu dis Zabini, n'est pas complètement innée.

—Attends un peu… Tu veux dire que ces sourires et ces hochements de tête compatissants ne sont pas naturels ?

—Disons que j'ai travaillé mon naturel. Sans m'entrainer sur de vraies filles au préalable.

—Comment ?

—Mon oncle Wilberforce m'a offert un miroir magique pour mes douze ans. Ce miroir a la particularité de réagir comme la plupart des femmes réagissent à un sourire, un visage avenant.

—J'imagine qu'un tel objet est inestimable, » approuva Blaise. « L'idée même de t'en séparer pour une somme conséquente…

—Prends-le si tu le veux. Pour moi, ça n'a plus d'importance.

—Il est défectueux ? » s'inquiéta Blaise. (il songeait que le miroir pourrait l'aider à être plus démonstratif, ce que sa petite amie apprécierait, se plaignant souvent qu'il avait le visage sculpté dans le bois).

« Non, il marche très bien. Mis à part le fait que tout ce que j'ai appris ne m'a servi à rien avec la seule fille qui compte ! ».

* * *

Inconscient des intentions de Seamus, Marcus Belby vidait son sac et son verre de Bièreaubeurre :

« Aujourd'hui, l'entrainement a été pire que de coutume… »

_« Tu as bien joué aujourd'hui, Li », conclut Roger à la fin du debriefing. Sur ce, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure._

—_Tu te paies ma tête ? C'est ça que tu me donnes comme feedback après deux heures de match ? Que j'ai bien joué ? Et mes faiblesses, mes erreurs, ce que je dois améliorer ? »._

_Encore ce petit côté perfectionniste !_

_Roger parut désarçonné :_

_« Tu n'en as pas commise beaucoup ? » offrit-il pour apaiser la furie. _

_« Je suis la seule de l'équipe dont tu n'as pas détaillé les performances. Si tu ne m'observais pas, Davies, admets-le au lieu de prétendre que je n'ai rien à améliorer !_

—_Il y aura quelques petites choses à corriger, mais dans l'ensemble tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as bien joué._

—_Je ne veux pas bien jouer ! On peut toujours faire mieux, Davies ! » cria une Li hystérique. « Avoue que tu ne faisais pas attention à moi !_

—_Je t'observais, zut ! Enfin », amenda-t-il précipitamment, « quand j'en avais le temps. Je n'ai pas passé toute la durée du match à t'observer toi seule._

—_Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais, Davies ! »_

« Et puis, Kenneth a fait un signe à Roger, qui a hésité, mais il a hoché la tête et il a dit…il a dit…

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? » pressa Seamus.

« Que puisqu'elle était si douée, elle n'avait qu'à faire ses preuves en dirigeant notre équipe au cours de notre prochain match contre les Gryffondors ! » gémit Marcus.

Seamus en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

« Elle va nous achever à l'entraînement », conclut Marcus, l'œil morne.

* * *

Dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Pansy lisait intensément.

« Pannnns ! Viens ici tout de suite ! ».

Indifférente aux cris de Draco, elle tourna une page.

« Au secours ! ».

Avec un soupir furieux, elle se rendit en direction des sons horrifiés proférés par le blondinet.

« Quoi encore ? »

Frénétique, il répliqua :

« Quelqu'un a osé toucher à mes affaires de toilettes et mon gel a disparu ! Pan, regarde sous le lavabo si…

—Maintenant, ça suffit ! » hurla Pansy.

Draco en lâcha son tube de dentifrice.

« Pendant des années, » poursuivit Pansy de plus en plus agitée, « des années, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que tu étais parfait pour moi. Je t'ai respecté, admiré, vénéré, parce que le système patriarcal m'ordonnait de le faire, mais aujourd'hui, je te largue, toi et ce stupide système qui m'a lavée le cerveau au point de croire qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté incapable de faire ses lacets sans l'aide de son elfe de maison m'était supérieur !

—Tu… tu nous fais une crise d'hystérie, Pans », balbutia timidement Draco, essayant en vain d'injecter un semblant d'autorité dans sa voix défaillante.

« Ne m'appelle plus Pans ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton létal. Elle déboula de la porte de la salle commune si violemment qu'elle bouscula un peu Astoria Greengrass, qui venait payer ses respects à son beau Dray.

* * *

Après la blessure infligée à son ego par son ancienne amie, Draco accepta assez aisément les attentions de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Astoria, à la poursuite du gel perdu, profita de la situation pour admirer le profil de Draco.

« Ah ! »

Victorieuse, elle rendit le gel au Serpentard qui s'en empara avec transport. Elle en profita pour examiner un flacon qui était posé sur la commode :

« C'est mon shampoing personnel », daigna l'informer Draco. « C'est hors de prix et Mère l'importe exprès de…Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Astoria vidait le flacon dans le lavabo. Sa tâche menée à bien, elle adressa un sourire pas du tout contrit à Malfoy :

« Je m'excuserais si j'avais tort, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

—Pas le cas ? Comment oses-tu, insolente moufflette ?

—Tu es laid quand tu cries », observa Astoria avec une candeur rafraichissante.

« Je savais qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre de bon d'une Poufsouffle », lâcha Draco avec mépris.

« Je peux m'expliquer, maintenant ? » s'impatienta Astoria, ses yeux noisette étrécis sous le coup de la colère.

« Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Ta sœur avait raison : ta répartition prouve que tu as l'intelligence d'un elfe de maison. »

Astoria tourna les talons, sous le choc d'avoir découvert que son héros était peut-être beau, mais tout aussi sot.

Astoria Greengrass tira un trait sur ses ambitions de devenir la future Mme Malfoy, négligeant au passage de signaler au bellâtre que son shampoing contenait des ingrédients visant à donner un lustre particulier à la chevelure, mais pouvant également provoquer chez l'homme des calvities précoces.

Elle partit si vite qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher : une boîte de chocolats pour Draco. Mais même si elle l'avait vue, Astoria ne l'aurait pas jetée au feu comme elle l'avait souhaitée : Romilda Vane avait sa bénédiction pour mettre le grappin sur Malfoy.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais de si important à Harry ? » demanda Dean à Neville.

« Je lui posais une question en défense contre les forces du mal. Dis, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? » ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

« Et comment ! On ne sera pas nombreux, à cause de Terry. »

* * *

Blaise Zabini faisait son rapport à Lavande et Millicent.

« Les Blaireaux futés n'ont pas découvert le motif de la dispute d'Astoria et de Romilda. En revanche, c'est Zacharias qui a découvert que Fred Weasley était amoureux et ils ont une piste concernant l'état de la relation Li/Davies. Ils ne disent rien pour l'instant, car…

—…les rumeurs sont moins crédibles quand il s'agit de Quidditch, je sais », coupa Millicent, agacée. « Il nous faut des preuves solides dans cette affaire !

—J'en ai », intervint Seamus en franchissant la porte. « Céder le temps d'un match, le poste de capitaine à sa belle, c'est-y pas de l'amour ? ».

Lavande était déjà partie confirmer la rumeur : Roger Davies était fou de Su Li.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Zacharias et Ernie. Dédaigneux, Zacharias s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

« Pour une association prétendument soucieuse de la vérité, je constate qu'on ne tarde pas à répandre des rumeurs aussi fragiles qu'un crin de licorne battu par les flots.

—Descends de tes grands chevaux, Smith. Tu te prends pour un chroniqueur de Sorcière Hebdo ? Les ragots, c'est mon rayon.

—Les tabloïds de bas étage aussi, sans aucun doute ».

Ernie préféra s'éclipser vers un endroit plus tranquille.

Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Pansy Parkinson en chemin. En temps ordinaire, il l'aurait laissée tranquille, mais les Blaireaux futés s'étaient promis d'éclaircir cette histoire de cuiller et d'hystérie (et vérifier que Pansy ne représentait aucun danger pour ses pairs). Le vice-président ne pouvait manquer une occasion pareille de lui demander (avec désinvolture, pour ne pas l'alerter) :

« Salut, Pansy ! Alors…euh… ça roule ? ».

Pansy le fixa. Ce n'était pas Millicent, mais il ferait l'affaire.

Alors elle se confia à lui.

Ernie n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Qui aurait pu deviner que des ouvrages moldus égarés dans une bibliothèque sorcière et empruntés par erreur par Pansy aient pu pousser cette dernière à tout remettre en question ?

Ernie se promit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'un d'entre eux, ne serait ce que celui intitulé _Histoire du Féminisme._

* * *

Padma Patil ne savait pas si elle avait eu raison d'interrompre sa sixième heure de révision pour suivre Justin Finch-Fletchley dans un endroit inconnu. Mais il avait semblé repentant :

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Je veux me rattraper pour ce que je t'ai fait.

—Tu ne m'as jamais fait quoi que ce soit », avait-elle protesté. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés avant…

—Justement. Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ça. »

La voix de Justin la tira de ses pensées :

« C'est ici. »

Padma le suivit des yeux alors qu'il faisait un signe à l'adresse d'un chevalier en armure de pierre tenant à la main une boule ronde en lieu et place de la lance qu'elle attendait.

Le chevalier les salua, la boule tourna sur elle-même et il s'effaça, dévoilant une porte que Justin ouvrit :

« Après toi ».

Padma Patil retint un cri d'horreur à la vue de la créature vivante recouverte d'un magma visqueux qui lui tournait le dos.

« Padma, bienvenue au club de Bavboules. »

Elle reconnut Susan Bones, qui lui fit coucou de la main, une Poufsouffle plus jeune dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom, deux Gryffondors nommés Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper, Theodore Nott…

« Les maisons ne vous posent pas de problème ?

—On a deux Serpentards très sympas », dit Justin. « C'est l'avantage des Bavboules. On est moins glamour qu'une équipe de Quidditch, et on attire moins de monde, mais la rivalité inter-maison n'est pas aussi exacerbée. Tiens, par exemple, Hannah et Blaise forment une équipe du tonnerre. Ils nous ont infligé une raclée terrible lors du dernier tournoi.

— Nous ?

—Eleanor Branstone et moi. Malheureusement, nous sommes loin d'être au niveau international. Mais cette année, avec Hannah et Blaise, on a des chances de se qualifier pour le championnat inter-écoles.

—Les Marseillais raflent tout, » dit Andrew Kirke d'un air sombre.

Justin secoua la tête :

« Ils ont un jeu moldu qui y ressemble, ils sont avantagés par rapport à nous. Les Bavboules sont les enfants pauvres du sport sorcier.

—Tu veux jouer, Padma ? » proposa Hannah.

Padma regarda son élégant chemisier blanc, puis le liquide grumeleux dont tous les joueurs étaient plus ou moins recouverts.

« Et comment ! » répondit-elle.

* * *

Du diable si Ernie savait comment ça s'était fait, mais voilà qu'après la confidence de Pansy (« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez les Serpentards tout de suite »), il l'avait invitée au club très privé et très secret dont il faisait partie.

Un club qui n'admettait des Serpentards que sous réserves (même si Nott s'était montré très correct les fois où il était venu), et qui n'avait à ce jour jamais admis de femmes.

Il pensa avertir Pansy, ravie de pouvoir se distraire bien qu'elle ignorât l'objet du club, de ce léger détail. Mais à l'idée de se faire traiter de phallocrate, il recula.

Justin craignait d'y être allé un peu fort. Malgré un usage excessif du _Récurvite,_ l'apparence d'ordinaire impeccable de Padma était encore quelque peu bouleversée.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent Parvati.

« Padma ! » s'écria cette dernière, reconnaissant sa sœur. « Que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

—Je me suis amusée, » répondit Padma, mine pincée.

Parvati perdit aussitôt son sourire aimable :

« Je dois y aller. Au revoir », dit-elle du bout des lèvres, adressant un léger signe à Justin au passage.

Dans l'ombre, Theodore Nott eut un fin sourire.

* * *

Rose Zeller regarda sa montre. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait, et Mandy Brocklehurst ne quittait pas sa salle commune. Zacharias ne serait pas content.

* * *

En dépit de l'accueil mitigé qui lui avait été fait, Pansy s'amusait énormément. Elle se découvrit un talent inattendu pour le poker explosif auquel, bien involontairement, des années passées à faire la morte au cours de parties de bridge se déroulant à l'heure du thé l'avaient efficacement préparée.

Les autres membres du cercle, composés ce soir de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat, avaient protesté en la voyant entrer: c'était sérieux, le poker explosif, cela se jouait entre hommes…

Lorsque Pansy commença à les plumer, ils rendirent les armes.

Au fil de la conversation- les membres perdaient leur laconisme-, Pansy apprit qu'Ernie et Seamus étaient les deux passionnés de poker du groupe, que Terry Boot s'était fait interdire de cercle durant deux semaines pour comptage de cartes mais que c'était plus fort que lui, que Nott passait de temps en temps…

Au cours des parties, elle apprit également qu'on jouait pour quelques Noises afin de ne ruiner personne ; que les mains d'Ernie trahissaient ses impatiences et ses annonces gonflées à bloc ; que Dean était un bon joueur, mais trop prudent ; que Neville était meilleur bluffeur qu'on ne le croyait ; et enfin, que Seamus s'imposait comme un adversaire redoutable.

« Tu veux revenir jeudi prochain ? » proposa Ernie.

« Les réunions de notre cercle ont lieu le premier mercredi de chaque mois, puis tous les jeudis », précisa Dean.

« Qui viendra ? » demanda Pansy.

Dean et Seamus répondirent qu'ils seraient présents et qu'alors « tu pourras prendre ta revanche, Parkinson », la défia le dernier.

Neville s'excusa : il avait des révisions à rattraper jeudi prochain, mais il viendrait à la réunion suivante. Ernie, lui, serait en retard, mais ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

La jeune fille glissait le long des murs, pas assez vite pour qu'Ernie, tapi dans l'obscurité, ne réussît à la suivre. Il se réjouit : cette semaine de filature allait enfin porter ses fruits.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il perdit sa trace.

Mandy Brocklehurst les avait encore semés, songea rageusement Lavande Brown, qui avait suivi Ernie et leur cible commune.

* * *

« Calme-toi, Seamus », répéta Dean d'une voix apaisante.

La victoire des Serdaigles sur les Gryffondors avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde. Su Li, capitaine, avait donné l'exemple à une équipe beaucoup plus offensive que d'habitude. On chuchotait déjà que ce passage de relais provisoire serait permanent, et que l'équipe rétrograderait gentiment son ancien capitaine au poste de poursuiveur vedette.

« J'avais misé gros sur notre victoire », souffla Seamus.

« Bah ! Tu te referas au poker ! » dit Neville, passant en sifflotant un air gai, ce qui lui arrivait souvent dernièrement.

* * *

« Ben…on dirait que mon plan n'a pas marché », reconnut Kenneth, penaud.

Tout comme son futur ex-capitaine, il se sentait tiraillé : d'une part, ils comptaient une victoire au compteur contre les Gryffondors, et leur équipe s'était surpassée ; d'autre part, cela confortait la place de Li, désormais présentée par les commentateurs comme « le plus grand espoir de Serdaigle » pour remporter la coupe, et Kenneth, en dépit de sa loyauté sans failles envers Roger, désirait arracher la victoire des mains de la défaite.

Le plan initial avait été de neutraliser Li en lui proposant de montrer ce dont elle était capable. La victoire contre les Gryffondors avait été jugée « tactiquement impossible » par Roger, Sous couvert d'offrir sur un plateau le poste de capitaine à Li, Roger renforcerait son autorité au sortir du match, ayant prouvé aux sceptiques que les qualités de Li ne surpassaient pas les siennes. Cela avait constitué l'argumentation choc de Kenneth, et Roger s'était laissé convaincre.

(Puis, quand Li se serait rendu compte de la difficulté de la tâche de capitaine, elle se montrerait éventuellement plus gentille avec lui et cesserait de le traiter en mascotte potiche devant son succès dû à sa popularité plus qu'à son talent).

« Maintenant, que fait-on ? » demanda Kenneth.

Roger soupira :

« Le reste de l'équipe est unanime : ils veulent Li pour capitaine-stratège, à condition que je l'assiste et, pour reprendre les termes de Bradley, que je serve d'intermédiaire entre vous et elle.

—Tu vois que tu es tout de même indispensable ! » rit Kenneth, soulagé de voir que l'équipe ne désavouait pas entièrement Roger.

Ce dernier le regarda de travers :

« En d'autres termes, vous me jetez en pâture aux lions !

—Voyons Roger, tu dramatises. Tu t'es tiré de situations autrement difficiles.

—Tous les médiateurs finissent en chair à pâté », philosopha sombrement Roger.

« Tu joueras de ton charme auprès de Li », le taquina son ami.

Roger craqua :

« Cela fait un an et demi que je ne fais que ça, et ça ne prend pas ! Quand je la complimente sur son jeu, elle croit que je la ménage ; quand je la joue pédagogue pour expliquer pourquoi ma stratégie est défensive et non offensive, elle me traite de mou du genou !

—C'est sa manière d'être », commença Kenneth. Roger, sur sa lancée, ne l'écouta pas.

« Je sais que c'est une maniaque de l'ordre : je jette toutes les deux heures des sorts de _Défroissis_ à mes chemises, je noue ma cravate autour du cou à m'en étouffer, je renonce pour elle à mon look cool que tout le monde m'enviait, et en remerciement, elle ne m'accorde pas un regard ! Rien ! Nade, niente, zilch !

—Nom d'un Magyar à pointes décérébré, Roger ! » réalisa soudain Kenneth. « Les Cancaneurs ont vu juste ! Tu es amoureux de Li ! ».

La confiance des élèves de Poudlard dans la fiabilité des informations des Cancaneurs monta d'un cran le soir-même.

Ses voisins de table notèrent que Millicent jubilait tout au long du repas.

* * *

Su Li passa une semaine agitée. Davies, pour une raison inconnue (parce qu'elle lui avait soufflé un poste pour lequel elle était mieux qualifiée ?) s'appliquait à la fuir, Fred Weasley s'était surpassé et avait inondé un étage entier (en solo, ce dont elle pouvait se réjouir- les dégâts auraient été difficilement réparables si son jumeau y avait mis du sien).

Elle retrouva le coupable tout près des lieux du crime et le houspilla sans ménagement, ignorant que son aura ombrageuse ressemblait singulièrement à celle de Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle piquait une colère. Le ravissement béat du farceur lui échappa jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lance à brûle pourpoint :

« Li, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »

L'impudente proposition fit tonner Li :

« Je n'apprécie guère ce genre de plaisanteries, Weasley !

—Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, délicate Préfète-en-chef. »

Armée d'une réplique cinglante, Li s'apprêtait à effacer le sourire espiègle qui illuminait le visage de Fred, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fit prendre conscience que sous ses dehors de fanfaron, le jeune homme attendait sa réponse avec anxiété.

Gênée, elle balbutia :

« Fred, ce n'est qu'une de tes blagues, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle espérait un rire chaleureux, la confirmation que oui, ce n'était qu'une farce. Retirer des points sans état d'âme était une chose, éconduire un soupirant sincère en était une autre.

Son air peiné la blessa :

« Je suis désolée, Fred. C'est juste que…ce que tu demandes est impossible.

—Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il âprement, avant de se reprendre et de dire froidement : « Je vois. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire marchand de farces et attrapes, et tu es la version femelle de Percy. Ton espèce ne fraie pas avec la mienne.

—Ne fais pas l'idiot, Fred ! » s'exclama Li, frustrée. « C'est juste que…que.. »

Elle se creusa la tête, tentant d'examiner objectivement les faits. Fred Weasley était peut-être un fauteur de troubles patenté, mais il débordait d'intelligence et Li tenait cette dernière en haute estime. L'année serait bientôt finie, rien n'empêcherait ensuite l'ancienne Préfète en chef de se compromettre avec l'ancien ennemi numéro Un de l'ordre scolaire.

Mais Li avait-elle besoin de ces complications ? Elle avait une équipe à mener à la victoire, et sortir avec l'ennemi la décrédibiliserait aux yeux de ses partenaires. Davies en ferait des gorges chaudes.

« C'est Davies, n'est-ce pas ? » attaqua soudain Fred. « La rumeur disait donc vrai : ce bellâtre sans une once d'imagination t'a finalement capturée ? ».

Li tomba des nues. Les préfètes-en-chef, par nature très occupées, n'ont guère le temps d'écouter les rumeurs.

Il était peut-être temps que cela change.

* * *

Désœuvrée, Astoria déambulait tristement dans Poudlard. Une nouvelle fois, ses illusions s'étaient envolées. Comme Romilda, elle avait eu sa période Harry Potter : des photos de l'attrapeur cheveux au vent, achetées à prix d'or à Colin Creevey (les clichés inédits du jeune Gryffondor, qui avait le sens des affaires, alimentaient tout un marché noir extra-scolaire), avaient un temps orné les murs de sa chambre, au grand désespoir de Daphné. Puis, elle s'était amourachée de Draco Malfoy, autre attrapeur aux si beaux cheveux.

Quel dommage que la substantifique moelle ait été absente de la carcasse de l'élégant Serpentard, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Astoria s'immobilisa soudain, pétrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Baigné de clair-obscur, Fred Weasley s'abîmait dans une pose mélancolique inhabituelle chez lui.

Il avait l'air si triste que l'âme romanesque d'Astoria en fut toute remuée. La rumeur était bien fiable : Fred souffrait d'un chagrin d'amour !

Et puis, comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué sa glorieuse chevelure rousse ?

Plongé dans sa douleur, Fred ne prêta pas attention à la jeune Poufsouffle aux yeux noisette brillants qui le dévorait du regard.

Il aurait dû.

* * *

Li entama sa ronde du soir avec un regain d'énergie farouche. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de prêter l'oreille aux ragots, elle avait appris des nouvelles préoccupantes.

Alors comme ça, Mandy Brocklehurst échappait à la vigilance des Serdaigles pour courir la prétentaine dans Poudlard ? Voilà qui était inadmissible !

Quant à la rumeur concernant Davies…Hé bien, Davies attendrait.

Chaque problème en son temps.

« Brown, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et cela vaut pour toi, MacMillan : dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ! Rentrez dans vos salles communes !

—Mandy Brocklehurst vient juste de se faufiler par là, j'en suis sûre ! » plaida Lavande.

« Rentrez dans vos salles communes respectives ! » ordonna Li, avant de s'engager dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée.

Les corridors étaient tranquilles. Trop même au goût de Li. Elle fit quelques pas.

Un tintement retentit.

Li eut un sourire cruel : si Mandy croyait qu'en se réfugiant derrière une armure, elle allait pouvoir lui échapper…

A sa stupéfaction, une silhouette émergea de derrière le chevalier de Catogan et se dirigea vers elle.

« Préfète-en-chef, arrêtez ! » fut ce que Li trouva de mieux à dire.

« Lumos ! » cria Ernie, revenu avec Lavande.

Ils tenaient leur scoop sur la trop-discrète Mandy…

La lumière frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet, éclairant ses yeux vides.

« Mandy ! » hurla Lavande.

La concernée tressaillit et cligna des yeux.

« Où est mon lit ? » murmura-t-elle innocemment.

Ernie nota à ce moment que Mandy était en pyjama mauve imprimé de chatons blancs.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Où m'avez-vous emmenée ? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? ».

Lavande, Li et Ernie prirent note que réveiller une somnambule était une très mauvaise idée…

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard sut qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'alarmer si l'on apercevait Mandy Brocklehurst, une fois le couvre-feu passé, parcourir les couloirs de la vénérable institution.

Et que surtout, la réveiller était hors de question.

* * *

Justin s'inquiétait. Padma accepterait-elle de devenir membre du Club des Bavboules ? Le seul club auquel les Serdaigles studieux et non sportifs condescendaient à appartenir était le club de Sortilèges.

De plus, Padma n'avait pas l'habitude de l'ambiance survoltée des matchs du Club de Bavboules. Se faire aplatir par le tandem Hannah/Blaise, et recouvrir d'une substance peu ragoûtante, avait peut-être été un début difficile pour l'ancienne préfète, plus accoutumée à l'ordre qu'à la joyeuse pagaille des Bavbouleurs.

Il savait par les Blaireaux qu'elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à la bibliothèque.

« Justin ! ».

Padma fonçait sur lui, une nuée de feuillets recouverts d'une écriture serrée dans son sillage.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit après que nous ayons perdu six parties d'affilée contre Hannah et Blaise. »

Justin s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il avait senti que sous des dehors sereins, Padma avait mal digéré leur cuisante défaite.

« Tu as dit que ce n'était qu'une question de technique. J'ai potassé le sujet à la bibliothèque- et crois-moi, les ouvrages de Quidditch sont surreprésentés par rapport aux livres traitant des Bavboules, mais j'ai réussi à dénicher des conseils que j'aimerais bien qu'on mette en pratique. »

L'œil rond, Justin la regarda sans mot dire.

Gentiment menaçante, Padma conclut :

« Parce que Justin, il est hors de question que nous perdions la prochaine fois ! »

Justin se réjouit : il avait sous-estimé l'esprit de compétition de Padma.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_un petit avis? n'hésitez pas!_

_très bientôt, la dernière partie arrive "on dit que...", où tout est résolu! (ou presque) _


	2. On dit que

Suite et fin des de notre survol des ragots de Poudlard, où tous les cancans présentés précédemment trouvent une résolution (ou presque...)

Merci à **titemaya**, **Nora Elsa** et **perrinette **de leurs gentilles reviews !

* * *

Partie 5 – On dit que…

Lavande quittait Millicent quand une préfète-en-chef majestueuse (bien que légèrement perturbée) attaqua la Serpentarde :

« Bulstrode ! J'aimerais te parler ».

Millicent réprima un sourire que la Serdaigle aurait peu apprécié :

« C'est au sujet de Davies ? ».

Interdite, Li trouva le moyen d'articuler :

« Des bruits sont parvenus jusqu'à moi et, » s'enflamma-t-elle, « je serais satisfaite que vous retiriez de la circulation ces potins sans fondements. S'il s'agit d'une tentative de déstabilisation de mon équipe à la veille de jouer notre match décisif…

—Li », interrompit nonchalamment Millicent, « toute ton équipe a fini par comprendre le sens des regards de veau mourant que te jetait Davies. »

Li fixa Millicent un instant puis, ayant déterminé qu'on ne se moquait pas d'elle, laissa tomber le masque.

« Quelle mouche a piqué Davies ? D'habitude, il ne s'occupe que des filles comme Cho Chang ou Sarah Fawcett.

—Tous les mêmes », approuva Millicent. « Un joli visage, des rires béats d'admiration, et ils vous laissent tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes ! » renchérit-elle, un brin rancunière envers certains éléments de la gent masculine. Combien de fois Warrington et Pucey ne l'avaient-ils pas lâchée au beau milieu d'une conversation passionnante sur le Quidditch, tout ça parce qu'une charmante niaise entrait dans leur champ de vision ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » répétait Li.

Millicent n'avait pas d'explication.

« C'est flatteur qu'il t'ait remarquée, non ? » hasarda-t-elle.

Les yeux noirs de Li étincelèrent d'indignation :

« Parce que je dois me sentir honorée d'être rabaissée au rang de ses _cruche_s de conquêtes ? ».

A ce moment, Theodore Nott, qui passait tout à fait _accidentellement_ par là, mais qui n'avait pas pu intervenir plus tôt à cause des cinq minutes passées derrière la porte à refaire ses lacets, décida d'intervenir. Les affaires de Davies et d'une certaine autre personne allaient bénéficier de son ingérence éclairée.

« Si vous me permettez une remarque, je crois qu'il est flatteur pour toi, Li, d'avoir su inspirer en Davies un changement assez profond pour qu'il outrepasse les signaux peu accueillants que tu n'as cessé d'émettre à son encontre. Tu lui as appris à voir plus loin qu'une jolie face, à perdre sa superficialité, ce dont tu peux être fière, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras par rapport à ses sentiments. »

Li se radoucit imperceptiblement :

« Si l'ego de Davies a pu se dégonfler grâce à mon intervention, c'est déjà quelque chose. Mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire », ajouta-t-elle machinalement, yeux perdus dans le vague.

Li partie, Theodore s'attaqua à Millicent :

« Alors, les rumeurs disent vrai ? Tu te retires de la présidence du club que tu as fondé, au bénéfice de Lavande Brown ? ».

Millicent eut un large sourire :

« Tu es toujours extrêmement bien informé, Theo. Lavande gérera très bien ce club.

—Maintenant tu peux être franche avec un vieil ami comme moi : débusquer les ragots, ça couvrait quoi ? ».

Millicent capitula :

« Ce macho de Vaisey refusait de me considérer pour le poste de batteur de l'équipe. Et ce, même après que j'ai passé l'été à m'entraîner pour être au niveau des joueurs !

—Un entraînement intensif ? » interrogea Theodore.

Millicent ricana, narquoise :

« Juste ma version des abdos, pompes et autres 3 X 500 ! Mais je viens de négocier avec Vaisey : j'entre dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ! Ou alors notre capitaine verra sa réputation sévèrement entachée, et comme chacun sait désormais que les rumeurs que je lance sont fiables, qui osera protester quand je dirais que Vaisey collectionne les brosses à cheveux d'Angelina Johnson ?

—Joli plan », admira Theodore. « Adrian va remporter un joli pactole. »

Il fut sommé de s'expliquer :

« Adrian connaissait mon plan ?

—Pas dans les grandes lignes, mais il savait que tu ne renoncerais pas. Il a misé 30 Gallions sur toi auprès de Finnigan- et laisse-moi te dire que tu n'avais pas la cote, à 48 contre 1. On connait Vaisey, et parier que tu deviendrais Batteur la saison prochaine était un pari plutôt risqué.

—Il croyait en moi ? » souffla Millicent. « Pourquoi ? ».

Theodore se dirigeait vers la sortie :

« Comme tous les Serpentards, il est conscient de ton volontarisme. Ajoute à cela qu'il te comprend plutôt bien, d'un point de vue _tout à fait_ empathique… »

Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres que Millicent se ruait vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Theodore n'eut pas besoin d'interroger Blaise : son ami lui raconta avec force détails l'arrivée en trombe de Millicent dans la salle commune, la manière fort peu cérémonieuse avec laquelle un Adrian tétanisé fut extirpé de son canapé et emmené à l'extérieur, pour revenir dix minutes plus tard, très décoiffé. Toute velléité de commentaire ironique fut étouffée par la présence de Millicent à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait perdu de son épaisseur, mais n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune femme athlétique (trop) prompte à s'échauffer.

« A propos Zabini, puisque la saison est propice aux romances, pourquoi ne pas t'afficher ouvertement avec ta dulcinée ? ».

Blaise sursauta :

« Theo, tu délires.

—Va dire ça à Hannah Abbot. Franchement, tu crois que vos rendez-vous au club de Bavboules m'ont échappé ? Sinon, il était habile de votre part de proposer d'espionner le camp adverse, qui pour le compte du club de Millicent, qui pour celui de Zacharias. Cela vous a donné une excuse pour vous rencontrer à la bibliothèque. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de vous montrer ?

—Theo, une Poufsouffle et un Serpentard ne peuvent que s'attirer des ennuis. On va faire scandale ! ».

Nott eut un fin sourire. Le genre de sourire qui rappelait à Blaise que le discret Theodore avait son propre agenda.

« Donne-moi deux mois, et ce ne sera plus un problème.

—Deux mois ? » questionna Blaise, sceptique.

« Deux mois » confirma Nott, énigmatique.

« D'ici deux mois…Il parle du bal de printemps ? » s'exclama la bien-aimée de Blaise, mise dans la confidence.

* * *

Parvati s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la table des Serdaigles. Tous les dîneurs retinrent leur souffle.

Padma se leva.

« Parvati. Tu te joins à nous ? » dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Sa sœur eut un sourire gracieux :

« Avec plaisir. »

A la table des Gryffondors, c'était la stupéfaction. Seamus résuma le sentiment général :

« Elles se réconcilient…juste comme ça ! ».

Dean Thomas échangea un regard complice avec Theodore Nott. Eux _savaient._

* * *

« Parvati Patil ? ».

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

« C'est Padma », mentit-elle avec aplomb. « Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce garçon. Quoique sa tête lui dît quelque chose…

« Je suis Theodore Nott et je ne me trompe jamais, _Parvati_ » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Ce n'était pas un sourire inoffensif. Ce n'était pas un rictus menaçant non plus, mais Parvati le trouva…Ni bon, ni mauvais. Déstabilisant.

« Je sais beaucoup d'autres choses.

—Ravie de l'apprendre », rétorqua-t-elle.

Ses mots l'arrêtèrent :

« Tu es une excellente comédienne. Transmets également mes compliments à Padma. Jouer les sœurs brouillées pour obliger les autres élèves à vous considérer comme deux entités séparées, pas comme les sœurs Patil…C'était rusé. En revanche, je me demande comment les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles prendront la nouvelle. Toute la maison Gryffondor en particulier était en émoi.

—Que veux-tu, Nott ? » siffla Parvati.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire désarmant (astuce filée gracieusement par Adrian Pucey pour services rendus) :

« Tu demandes quel est le prix de mon silence ? ». Il soupira théâtralement. « Je ne suis pas un vulgaire maître-chanteur.

—Tu es un Serpentard et je ne te connais pas », répondit Parvati, butée.

« Laisse-moi t'apprendre à me connaître. Rendez-vous devant les escaliers, à huit heures tapantes, pour le bal de printemps.

—Comment ? Mais… ».

Les protestations de Parvati s'étouffèrent devant l'orchidée délicate qui se matérialisa dans la main du Serpentard. Voilà qui ressemblait davantage à une invitation dans les règles.

« J'y réfléchirais », dit-elle dignement.

Le Vert et Argent s'inclina.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, la paire défraya la chronique au Bal de Printemps. Nott, celui par qui le scandale arrivait, retomba ensuite dans l'obscurité (ce qui lui convenait très bien) alors qu'on découvrait avec stupeur qu'Hannah Abbot et Blaise Zabini ne s'harmonisaient pas seulement qu'aux Bavboules.

Il restait quelques semaines avant la fin des cours. Les rumeurs repartirent de plus belle.

* * *

_On raconte que l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard a de bonnes chances de se qualifier pour le prochain tournoi européen. Ce serait un événement pour Poudlard, qui n'a pas participé aux championnats depuis quelques douzaines d'années._

_On raconte que Mandy Brocklehurst continue d'aller la nuit par les couloirs, sans que personne ne la prenne sur le fait. Les somnambules évitent tout de même les patrouilles des préfets, ce doit être un sixième sens._

_On raconte que Draco Malfoy en a eu ras-le-bol des crises d'hystérie de Pansy Parkinson et l'a larguée, mais on ne comprend pas pourquoi il a choisi Romilda Vane pour la remplacer. On chuchote que mis au courant, Harry Potter a demandé si Draco Malfoy aimait le chocolat et, ayant reçu une réponse affirmative, a déclaré qu'il souhaitait « beaucoup de bonheur » à son ancien ennemi._

_On raconte que Pansy Parkinson fait chanter Seamus Finnigan à hauteur de plusieurs Noises par semaine. Comment expliquer qu'on ait vu le jovial Irlandais remettre tristement son précieux argent à la Serpentarde ?_

_On raconte que Fred Weasley, suite à un chagrin d'amour, s'est jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Sept nouveaux brevets de farces et attrapes ont vu le jour, au grand désespoir de Rusard. On dit également que la relève est assurée : Astoria Greengrass a démissionné du Club des Fans de Quidditch et est devenue une consommatrice assidue des produits issus de la boutique des deux frères. _

_On raconte que c'est Su Li qui, toute à son euphorie d'avoir fait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch à sa maison, a embrassé passionnément Roger Davies et non l'inverse. On attend les photographies de Colin Creevey pour confirmation…_

« Vous voyez, Severus, les maisons se sont rapprochées ! Je vous parie que les élèves feront encore plus fort l'année prochaine ! ».

_On raconte que Severus Snape peaufine sa lettre de démission à chaque remarque innocente faite par Dumbleodre sur l'unification des maisons…_

* * *

_Après avoir hissé sa valise dans le compartiment présentement occupé par Pansy, Theodore, Terry (levé d'interdiction), Dean, Seamus et Ernie, occupés à disputer âprement une partie de poker sous l'œil curieux de Parvati, Neville Londubat passa un autre compartiment où l'équipe des Bavbouleurs était en grande discussion. Nul ne le remarqua._

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune Serdaigle qui occupait un wagon vide.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua cette dernière.

Malgré l'accueil peu encourageant qui lui était fait, Neville s'assit en face d'elle. Mandy pointa sa baguette en direction des stores et verrouilla la porte.

Neville et elle se sourirent.

« On s'en est bien tirés, finalement », dit Neville.

« Nous sommes passés sous le radar cette année. Mais nous n'aurons pas toujours la carte de ton ami Harry pour fuir les préfets…

—…et les cancaneurs de toute sorte », finit Neville.

Il soupira. Dire que leurs rencontres étaient tout à fait innocentes. Il aidait Mandy en Botanique, elle lui donnait des tuyaux en Sortilèges. Mais avec ces colporteurs de ragots qui déformaient tout, mieux valait faire discrètement cet échange de bons procédés. Quand l'opiniâtre Su Li s'en était mêlée, il avait bien cru qu'ils allaient être cuits.

Mais Mandy avait réagi au quart de tour en jouant les somnambules. Imprévisible, comme le jour où, enrubannée de bandages divers, elle avait déclaré à un Neville repentant qu'elle ne changerait pas de binôme en Potions, même si à l'avenir, ce serait elle qui s'occuperait des écailles de limande à découper. Ils avaient été amis depuis.

Et si autre chose devait advenir, eh bien… autant qu'aucun blaireau futé ou cancaneur ne s'en mêle.

« Pour l'année prochaine, on continue ? » proposa Neville d'une voix hésitante.

Les notes de chacun avaient connu des remontées substantielles. Tous deux pouvaient se passer de tutorat.

Alors qu'au dehors retentissaient les voix de Lavande et Zacharias, et que fusaient les noms d'oiseaux, Mandy fit un clin d'œil à Neville :

« _Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés_ ».

Adage qu'ils suivirent avec bonheur.


End file.
